


Heredado

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black se da cuenta de que James le ha heredado algo hermoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heredado

 

Sirius se movió un poco en la cama, tratando todo lo que le era posible evitar que las sabanas que cubrían al chico a su lado no se movieran. Su costado dejó de tocarle espalda desnuda y Harry se removió hasta quedar abrazando a su padrino.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios del hombre, y acarició el rebelde cabello del chico. Harry era tan parecido a James que lo asustaba.

Desde que lo había visto por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que se volvería loco tarde o temprano. Frente a él tenía al chico de quien había estado enamorado toda su vida. Quizá no tan arrogante y tal vez un poco más sumiso.

Si bien la ultima vez que vio a Prongs este había tenido los veinte años y había sido casi tan alto como él, el Harry de quince años era aún más hermoso que nadie.

Un brazo cruzo su pecho y justo después unos labios, tan suaves como la caricia de la magia más pura se posaron en su garganta haciéndolo estremecer.

—Sirius… duérmete —su mirada se encontró con ese color esmeralda que desde siempre había odiado, pero el brillo lleno de amor en ellos era más que suficiente para hacer que se olvidara de Evans por completo.

Llevó su mano al cuello del chico sin poder contenerse, y tiró de él para besarlo y poder colocarlo sobre su cuerpo. Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de Harry, logrando que su cuerpo entero vibrara en anticipación.

El chico era tan manipulable, que solo a veces se llegaba a sentir culpable de tenerlo en su cama y a su total disposición.

Harry se movió frotando sus cuerpos y la mente de Sirius se desconectó. Tenía un ser perfecto que deseaba sexo justo sobre él. Su último pensamiento, mientras apoyaba al chico sobre la cama y le abría las piernas, fue un agradecimiento a su viejo mejor amigo por haberle heredado una hermosa pieza de arte que seguramente decoraría su cama por el resto de sus días.


End file.
